


Danced on Into the Night

by KyliePaghan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: And dancing Greg, Drabble, Liquid Courage is involved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It wasn't time for Greg to think. Which would explain why he didn't push the very warm, and very male, body away when it began to grind against him from behind.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danced on Into the Night

It wasn't time for Greg to think. Not like he could even if he wanted to. His four beers, three Jagerbombs, and two vodka shots made it hard for him to even remember his name. Which would explain why he didn't push the very warm, and very male, body away when it began to grind against him from behind. Strong hands moved to grip his hips and pull him back, bring them closer together.

Greg raised his hands above his head and swayed his hips slower, grinding back into the body behind him. His teammates were here. He didn't need to dance this close, or this provocatively, with another man; but the scent of the other man's cologne and aftershave was intoxicating and familiar. It reminded him of Nick, and that's exactly who he was picturing as he danced against this mystery man.

The other man's breath puffed across the back of his neck, raising goosebumps along his skin. Greg pictured Nick moving against him, rocking his hardening length against Greg's ass. He imagined it was Nick's hand sliding into the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down slightly. The mystery man's other hand came down and cupped him gently through his jeans.

"Didn't know you could move like this, Greg." The mystery man spoke into his ear.

Greg froze as Nick's voice registered in his brain. His alcohol muddled brain reacted too slowly and by the time he thought to move, Nick's arm had tightened around his waist, holding him in the circle of his arms.

"Don't leave. Stay and finish this dance with me." Nick purred into Greg's ear, nibbling the lobe gently.

"What...What's going on?" Greg asked, his voice pitched higher than normal. He tried to clear his head, but couldn't really accomplish that with Nick rolling and moving his hips against Greg's ass.

"Well, we were dancing." The older CSI answered, oblivious to what Greg meant. "C'mon, G. Dance with me," his hands moved back to Greg's hips, "please?" He pleaded. moving Greg's hips in time with his own in a swaying motion.

Greg relaxed a bit and began to move his hips on his own. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he liked it. And judging by how tight his pants were getting, he really liked it. "What made you decide you wanted to dance with me?" Greg asked, hoping he was loud enough for Nick to hear him.

"Because I've got a little bit of liquid courage in me and I'm so sick of hiding." Nick answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Hiding from what?" Greg asked, confused.

"Everything." Nick replied.

Greg was even more confused, but he didn't have time to think as Nick spun him around and crashed his lips against Greg's.

The kiss was hot and needy, and Nick was pulling Greg flush against his body. Greg never thought that he'd get to be this close to Nick. His body and mind agreed that the real thing was so much better than his fantasies. They parted, gasping for breath. "Let's call a cab. There are so many things I want- need- to do to you right now." Nick purred against Greg's lips.

And really, like Greg could say no to Nick. He nodded, still dazed as the older CSI pulled him out into the crisp Las Vegas air.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for safety. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> [You can send me a prompt!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
